Little Green Monster
by FluorescentAdolescent3
Summary: "I'm just ... jealous." Stalex.


"Okay, how about this one?"

Alex wiggles one leg out of the purple velvet curtains of the dressing room provocatively, and then with some sounds effects on her part, she tears back the drapes and sashays out, flipping her hair over her shoulder sexily and standing erect, hands on her hips, like the models she's seen in all the magazines she reads.

"It looks like a rainbow threw up on you."

Alex's arms fall limp at her sides, and her eyes narrow before she rolls them all together, turning sharply on her heel and clomping back into the dressing room. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Stevie smirks, leaning back farther into the plush chairs that the boutique set up for people like her who couldn't really give a damn about whatever it was that their shopping partner was trying on. She felt right at home.

From behind the curtains, Alex sighs. "You could be a little more supportive, you know."

"Supportive of what? You and some creep you met at the arcade?" Stevie took a sip of the complementary water bottle that one of the saleswomen had shoved into her hand the moment she had entered the store.

Alex peels back the curtains, and her eyes were hard as she tries her best to stare Stevie down. "First of all, Tyler is _not _a creep. He's hot, and I want to kiss him. Second of all, I did _not_ meet him at the arcade. He's a regular at the substation."

"Well, my bad." Stevie raises her hands as if to surrender, but deep down, her stomach is tossing and turning, doing flips that it shouldn't and that she should probably seek medical care for.

Stevie has a secret. She's in love with Alex Russo.

She's _been_ in love with her, ever since the day they first met in detention.

Of course, knowing nothing but boys and men all her life, Stevie had never really explored the other side of the fence, the one where she may actually have feelings for another female. Despite her tomboy looks and badass attitude, she had always been attracted to muscles and cologne and other various male parts.

But, there was just something about Alex that had Stevie mesmerized and amazed, and on occasion, panting and sweating and wishing that Alex's fingers were there instead of her own.

It wasn't an overnight thing, it happened slowly. It creeped up on Stevie liked a masked serial killer, and here she is, trapped in the ropes that are Alex Russo, only getting tighter by the second, cutting into her wrists.

"If you had to intention of helping, why did you even bother to come?" Alex is behind the curtain again, and her voice is muffled as she tries to shrug a dress over her head.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? If I had known that this shopping trip would result in you acting like a total brat, I would be clogging with Zeke and sewing with Harper right now."

"What is your _problem_?" Alex completely forgets to the dressing room and appears in a little red number that hugs her curves in all the right places. Hands on her hips, her chocolate eyes are no longer sweet and seductive, but now just stone cold mean. "Ever since I mentioned going out with Tyler, you've been nonstop moody and irritating."

"Maybe it has something to do with you freaking out over someone who probably has no intention of pursuing a relationship with you while you're wearing that." Stevie nods to Alex's dress.

"Pardon my French, but you're an asshole."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Stevie snaps back, leaning forward, eyebrow cocked, challenging and intimidating. "C'mon, Russo, I know you have better lines than that."

Alex's runs a hand through her hair and twists it. "This isn't a game, Stevie. I'm serious. Why do you keep acting like this whole situation bothers you?"

_Because it does. _"It doesn't."

"Quit the crap, Stevie. You think we've just met or something?"

_Here it comes. _"Yeah, my name is Stevie, what's yours?"

"Stop messing around and just_ tell_ me."

_Say it._ "Fine, if you _must _know …"

Alex arches a brow.

"I'm just … jealous." Stevie breathes out the last word and then completely surrenders, shoulders sagging, dropping her head into her hands. Her next words come out slightly muffled. "I'm jealous, okay? I'm jealous that you're so excited to be going out with this guy. I'm jealous that he's going to get to be with you tonight. I'm jealous that he'll buy you dinner, and that he might hold your hand. I'm jealous that … he'll probably kiss you. And-and I can't."

The silence in the room was unbearable, and Stevie had never in her life been so terrified. Her mind was whirring, and she was mutely cursing herself for sounding so stupid, so _desperate_. She half expected Alex to start laughing and she definitely thought that Alex would be disgusted and probably never speak to her again.

She didn't expect Alex to touch her.

She wasn't prepared (and Stevie Nichols is _always _prepared) when she felt Alex's hand, Alex's warm, soft hand on her back. The hand swiftly moves up until it's caressing her shoulder, and then it is moving from her shoulder, up the length of her arm until Alex's hand is covering her own.

"What are you-" Stevie looks up, drops her hands from face, and then that's when Alex kisses her.

That's when she really kisses her, full on the lips and everything. It catches Stevie completely off guard, so she makes a little squeal that doesn't even sound human, but when it passes, she really couldn't give a shit.

She's sitting there, in some upscale boutique dressing room, alone, with Alex Russo clad in a tempting outfit, kissing her, straddling her hips and – _oh my_.

To Stevie, it feels like an eternity before Alex finally pulls away, and when she does, Stevie can't help but feeling a little deprived. Her lips are tingling, but she manages to say, "I … wow, this is weird."

"Are you kidding? Do you know how long I've been waiting for that to happen?" A smile spreads across Alex's perfect face, and Stevie kisses her again and again and again until one of the saleswomen finds them there and kicks them out of the store.

Back at the substation, lacing Alex's fingers in hers, Stevie says, "So … Tyler?"

And Alex says, "Tyler who?"

* * *

_Hey, hey, hey. What's going on? (I should really stop trying to be cool.)_

_Anyway, I ADORE Stevie and Alex, and I mentally cursed Disney when they killed Stevie's character. I seriously looked at my television and was like ... "But, that's Alex's girlfriend." _

_Oh, and I also threw in a line from one of my favorite movies of all time: Ferris Bueller's Day Off. If you know what line it is, I'm glad. _

_Later!_


End file.
